


make a dragon wanna retire

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Niall, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во вторник в 10:47, перед глазами Лиама проходит вся его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a dragon wanna retire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [make a dragon wanna retire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677001) by [countthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars/pseuds/countthestars). 



Во вторник в 10:47, перед глазами Лиама проходит вся его жизнь.

Это была долгая ночь; несколько клиентов заглядывали сюда, чтобы купить пачку сигарет или же чипсов. Уставший студент, издающий странный глухой звук, с надеждой и отчаянием смотрел на прилавок, где стоял энергетик. Лиам приветствовал их всех с улыбкой, потому что он всегда должен хорошо обслужить клиента, но сейчас осталось всего лишь десять минут до закрытия и у него был долгий день.

Он слышит лишь гул автоматической двери и звук шагов блуждающего по проходам человека. Парень пристально следит за часами, секундная стрелка которых идёт с мучительной медлительностью, когда кто-то откашливается, кладя товар на прилавок возле регистра.

Лиам поднимает голову, и в этот момент в его голове всплывают обрывки воспоминаний. Стоящий перед ним парень растягивает губы в белозубой улыбке, вокруг его глаз появляются морщинки. Пейн смотрит на спрятанные под кепкой светлые волосы, которые все равно торчали в разные стороны. И их обладатель выглядит так же, как и любой другой студент, заходящий в этот магазин.

Он был _обычным_ , за исключением той части, когда Лиам видел приоткрытый в стоне рот, красные от укусов губы, прикрытые затуманенные глаза, смотрящие прямо в камеру и поджатые пальчики ног. Пейн прикусывал губу, сдерживая стон, и сжимал пальцы вокруг своего члена, глядя на то, как потный, покрасневший и просто совершенный парень кончает прямо на камеру...

— Ты в порядке, приятель? Выглядишь так, будто призрака увидел, — блондин рассмеялся над собственной шуткой, доставая из кармана бумажник, и Лиаму пришлось смущенно вспоминать, как заставить свои пальцы снова двигаться. В принципе, оно и понятно. Парень никогда не общался с теми, чей размер члена был ему уже известен и у кого он уже слышал звук, который они издают, когда кончают. О Господи. Тот самый _звук_.

С неимоверным усилием Лиам берёт себя в руки и возится со сканером, складывая продукты парня в пакет — в основном это леденцы и пачка батареек, и Пейн старается об _этом_ не думать; он откашливается и сообщает парню сумму, даже не обращая внимания на тот факт, что он знает, как выглядит член последнего. Маленькая победа.

Блондин расплачивается кредиткой. Лиам просто-напросто не смог пересилить себя и посмотрел на имя. _Найл Хоран_. Звучит по-ирландски. И имя, и его акцент говорят о том, откуда он. Это гораздо лучше, чем его ник, который является действительно неудачным выбором: _da_pimp_is_ere_.

— Хорошего вечера, — смог выдавить из себя Лиам, откашливаясь и протягивая пакет Найлу. Тот благодарно улыбается, и да, Лиаму скорее всего кажется, что его голубые глаза опускаются ниже, дабы посмотреть на губы Пейна.

— Да, тебе тоже, приятель! Надеюсь, ты скоро поправишься!

— Я... Спасибо?

Найл оглядывается уже на пути к выходу.

— О, я имею в виду твой кашель. Надеюсь, ты не заболел или что-то в этом роде. А то заразишь всех вокруг, — говорит Хоран, блестяще усмехаясь, и колени Лиама подкашиваются. Отлично.

— Я в порядке, — врет Пейн. _Я никогда сильнее не кончал, чем в тот раз, когда ты трахал себя дилдо_ , — этого он не добавляет. Парень чувствует, как румянец заливает его лицо и часть шеи. О Господи. Что скажет Найл? Что, если он _знает_ , что Лиам смотрел его видео? Что, если...

Кивнув, Найл кидает через плечо:

— Приятно слышать. Увидимся позже, приятель! — и выходит, оставляя Лиама одного с наполовину возбужденным членом.

Через полчаса он контролирует себя гораздо лучше, заканчивает свою смену и оживленно идет домой, давая ветру охладить его горячие щеки. К тому времени, когда Пейн пытается открыть замок, он пришёл в себя ровно настолько, чтобы убедить себя в том, что всё эта встреча была его фантазией, навлеченной слишком большим напряжением и недосыпанием. Это был тяжелый вечер.

Но он считает, что хорошая дрочка перед сном ничем не помешает.

Сняв свои брюки и рубашку, Лиам надевает домашние штаны и ложится на кровать, попутно прихватывая с собой ноутбук. Парень нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по бедру, ожидая пока он загрузится, и бросает взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Найл не устраивает шоу каждую ночь, но он появляется почти в одно и тоже время. Лиам пришёл вовремя.

Найла, к сожалению, нет. Лиам ждет пять минут, потом десять, и, когда он уже собирается сдаться и подрочить на обычное порно, видео начинает загружаться. Через пару секунд на экране появляется улыбающееся лицо Найла. Видно часть его руки, так как он регулирует угол, а затем он садится на кровать, прямо на помятые простыни.

Лиам громко сглатывает. На Хоране нет рубашки, и видно его голую белую грудь, но часть его волос все еще спрятана под той же кепкой, которую Пейн видел чуть ранее. И это было доказательством того, что его любимый камбой был в магазине Лиама. Это будто маленький грязный секрет, что-то личное, незаконное и то, что знает только Лиам.

Он ужасно близко к тому, чтобы кончить, а Найл ещё даже не начал.

— Извините, что пришел так поздно, — произнёс Хоран голосом чуть более низким, чем в реальной жизни. Лиам не заметил этой разницы — в тот момент он кончил. Пейн чувствует, как его голова слегка кружится.

— Был в магазине, — продолжил Найл почти лениво. Его пальцы вывели такой же ленивый узор на его коже, спустились по дорожке волос ниже пупка, а потом скользнули дальше, пока не начали тереть сосок, потом снова возвращаясь вниз. Взгляд Лиама метался между пальцами блондина, которые скользили всё ниже, и розовыми губами, наблюдая, как он говорит. — И, я клянусь, что у кассира были самые охуенные* губы, которые я когда-либо видел. Иисус, эти губы созданы для того, чтобы сосать.

Долгое время Лиам ничего не слышал, кроме оглушающей тишины. Он прослушал то, что говорил дальше Найл, и вернулся в реальность только тогда, когда: "... у меня ужасный рвотный рефлекс, извините...". Пауза, когда он низко и хрипло смеётся: "... Я испортил картину, да? Но лучше заткнуться и продолжить".

Это вполне обычно для Найла — разговаривать и вытворять такие грязные вещи одновременно. Лиам представляет, что это приватный вызов в Skype, и для этого он минимизирует чат рядом с видео. Сегодня фантазии немного реальнее.

Приподняв бедра, Найл скидывает свои штаны вместе с трусами, и твердый влажный член ударяется о живот. Его грудь покраснела, теперь соответствуя по цвету его таким же красным щекам. Он всегда краснеет так красиво, а его бледная кожа — будто чистый холст, на котором рисуют красной краской. От этого вида Лиам хочет разрушить его, пометить своими укусами и синяками, которые будут соответствовать форме пальцев Пейна.

Найл смотрит в камеру через золотой веер ресниц, трогая себя и испуская тихий стон. Его нижняя губа красная, блестящая и влажная, потому что он постоянно кусает её. Пальцы парня обхватили член; он дрочил медленно, дразня себя и постепенно набирая ритм.

Глаза Лиама следят за движениями рук Найла, а во рту набирается слюна при мысли о вкусе его кожи; парень почти чувствует его тяжёлый член на своем языке. Это было бы не трудно: придавить худые бедра Найла к кровати и заглатывать его член, пока головка не уткнётся в заднюю стенку горла. Но ещё проще обхватить руками его спину и позволить Найлу грубо трахать Пейна в рот. В общем, использовать Лиама так, как захочет Хоран.

Найл сжимает руку вокруг основания своего члена, а его глаза прикрыты пока он собирает смазку с головки. Единственный звук в комнате — рваное дыхание Лиама и звуки ловких, но в тоже время медленных, движений руки Найла на его члене, которые слышно через дерьмовый динамик ноутбука Пейна.

Испуская ещё один стон, Хоран начинает ускоряться, вцепившись другой рукой в простыни. Лиам смотрит на бледные руки Найла и представляет как эти пальцы мягко зарываются в его волосы, а потом тянут настолько грубо, что у него выступают слезы.

— Бля-ядь, — выдыхает Найл. Лиам задается вопросом: думал ли Найл о том же, что и он сам? Возможно. Парень ведь вполне мог трахать свою руку, мечтая об использовании рта Лиама.

Пейн не заметил как это произошло, но кепка Хорана упала, и капелька пота стекла по его виску в белые волосы. Эти хриплые стоны звучат так близко, и Лиам смотрит, как тот прикрывает глаза, продолжая дрочить себе. Его вторая рука исчезает из виду, но потом, что-то достав, появляется снова с наполовину пустой бутылочкой смазки. С характерным звуком Найл размазывает немного смазки на пальцах, и вместо того, чтобы опять обхватить член, он спускается ниже, между раздвинутых ног.

Он расставил ноги, открывая себя, и глаза Лиама зафиксировались на пальцах блондина, которые ритмично двигались между двух половинок. — Думаю, — стонет Найл опять.

— Думаю о том, что мог бы сделать парень с таким офигенным ртом. Как бы хорошо это было, если бы он сосал мне. Как... — он тихо вздыхает, так как его пальцы кружат вокруг дырочки, размазывая смазку, — как хорошо бы чувствовалась его щетина между ног, как хорошо...

Голос срывается после того, как один палец оказывается внутри. Это был не первый раз и даже не десятый, когда Лиам наблюдает как Найл трахает себя пальцами. Но это был первый раз, когда блондин говорит о том, как хочет рот Пейна.

Хоран тихо стонет, насаживаясь сначала на один палец, а потом добавляя ещё и второй. Одну ногу он подтянул к груди, а вторую расставил ещё шире, позволяя видеть всё до мелочей. Его бедра начинают подмахивать движениям пальцев, а стоны становятся ещё непристойней, чем когда он дрочил.

Ритм движения руки Лиама соответствует ритму Найла, его дыхание смешивается со стонами, а грудь тяжело вздымается. Такое ощущение, что он находится на пределе целую вечность, но стоит посмотреть в яркие голубые глаза Найла, как фантазия возвращается вновь. Парень вдруг понимает, что Найл может чувствовать тоже самое. Что, возможно, он думал о рте Лиама всю дорогу домой, думал о том, что Лиам мог _позволить_ сделать с ним, и что он мог сделать с Лиамом.

С низким стоном Пейн толкается в кулак, и через секунду на руке появляется сперма. Он смотрит обратно на экран, и видит, как рот Найла открывается в тихом, почти неслышном стоне, и тот кончает с пальцами в заднице, разбрызгивая сперму по груди. Парень выглядит разбитым: с блестящей от пота кожей и затуманенными голубыми глазами.

Криво ухмыляясь, он вынимает пальцы, позволяя ногам свободно упасть на кровать. На его бледной груди все ещё была сперма, и в некоторых своих грязных фантазиях Лиам не против был бы слизать её. Найл не вытирается, и Лиам определенно наслаждается видом. Вместо этого, блондин тянется к камере, чтобы выключить её.

Лиам чувствует, как гулко бьется сердце. Он представляет, будто это шоу было только для него, и в груди появляется тяжесть, когда он понимает, что это не так. Он не получил всего Найла, он должен его с кем-то делить. И осознание этого факта больно колет где-то в груди.

— Никогда не думал, что смогу кончить только от своих собственных пальцев, — признается Найл, а его лицо находится достаточно близко к камере, чтобы полностью заполнить экран Лиама. — Возможно, мне придется снова встретиться с тем кассиром. Может, он мой секс-муза, — хрипловато смеется блондин.

Экран становится черным, и Лиам медленно оседает.

Его смена завтра вечером. Если Найл действительно придёт, Лиам попросит у него номер телефона.

**Author's Note:**

> * — в оригинале написано fuckable, что на русский можно перевести "предназначенные для траха", но я не нашла подходящее слово в русском языке, чтобы это описать. Просто написала Вам, чтобы Вы знали точно, что Найл имел в виду, а пока пусть будет слово "охуенные". Если кто-нибудь подскажет правильное слово, я буду его личным рабом вечность!


End file.
